The scarcity of resources associated with use of the electromagnetic spectrum (such as bandwidth) can adversely affect the deployment of new applications by existing and new enterprises (including service providers). As an example, bandwidth requirements associated with a new application that an enterprise wants to deploy could exceed one or more electromagnetic spectrum resources that have been allocated to the enterprise. The rate at which new applications are being deployed has exceeded the ability of many governmental entities responsible for monitoring use of the electromagnetic spectrum to adequately evaluate new applications. Current approval processes are typically slow and costly and tend to favor larger, better established enterprises over smaller enterprises, which can put smaller enterprises at a disadvantage.
Current use of the electromagnetic spectrum enables data transmission at rates between approximately 19.2 to 48 Kbps in channels between approximately 200 KHz to 1.5 MHz. Many current protocols for wireless communication use time division multiple access (TDMA), code division multiple access (CDMA), or circuit switching techniques. User terminals (such as mobile phones) can, depending on the user application, operate in a single mode, dual mode, or trimode. Wireless communication can be limited to regional or national boundaries, and devices supporting wireless communication typically use a dedicated segment of the electromagnetic spectrum.